Keresahan Chanyeol
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: mempunyai kekasih yang merupakan seorang Artis terkenal ternyata membuat Chanyeol merasa resah. "Kejujuran adalah faktor terpenting dalam suatu hubungan" (Sorry for bad summary) - ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt C.8 :** **Locked Away**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Keresahan Chanyeol** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fluff, lil' bit Hurt** **/** **Comfort**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Chanyeol menatap sosok mungil yang tengah bernyanyi dari balik tv layar datar diruangannya dengan senyum mengembang

Namja manis bersurai _pink_ itu benar-benar tampak mengagumkan malam ini. Dengan balutan kaos _turtle neck_ berwarna krem dan celana kain berwarna coklat dilengkapi sepatu _pantofel_ berwarna coklat gelapnya , penampilan kekasihnya itu benar-benar berhasil membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

 _Kekasih_?

ya, Kekasih.

Byun Baekhyun, penyanyi solo terkenal yang tengah naik daun ini adalah kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol

.  
.

Pandangan Chanyeol teralih dari tv layar datar didepannya dan menoleh saat mendengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

 _Itu, Sehun_. Salah satu karyawan miliknya yang sudah berbaik hati untuk menemaninya dimalam pergantian tahun kali ini

"Bahkan di malam tahun baru seperti ini Baekhyun _hyung_ tetap bekerja?" Sehun ikut menatap tv layar datar yang tergantung di dinding sambil melipat kedua tanganya didada

Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk lalu kembali menatap sosok sang kekasih yang tengah menyanyikan lagu _'Like music, Like rain'_ dengan penuh penghayatan. Chanyeol berdecak kagum, walaupun sudah beratus-ratus kali mendengar suara merdu milik sang kekasih entah kenapa suara Baekhyun selalu berhasil membuatnya merinding karena suara kekasihnya itu benar-benar terdengar lembut, jauh berbeda dengan suara namja lain yang pernah didengarnya.

"Baekhyun sedang berada dipuncak karirnya saat ini, bahkan semua stasiun tv berebut untuk mengundangnya sebagai bintang tamu karena popularitasnya. bahkan saat natal kemarin pun ia masih bekerja"

Chanyeol sempat ingin protes sebenarnya saat mengetahui betapa padatnya jadwal Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu harus mendapat istirahat yang cukup.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana wajah pucat Baekhyun sesaat sebelum mereka berangkat ke gereja bersama untuk merayakan natal, kekasih mungilnya itu nampak kelelahan bahkan kantung mata mulai nampak di wajah manis milik kekasihnya itu.

.

.

 _25 Desember, Pagi natal._

Chanyeol tengah menyeduh kopi miliknya sambil bersiul pelan setelah sebelumnya membuatkan Baekhyun secangkir coklat panas dan setangkup roti bakar _strawberry_ , khusus untuk Baekhyun yang bahkan belum menampakkan batang hidungnya karena masih tertidur pulas dikamar milik mereka berdua

Chanyeol menyesap pelan kopinya dan menatap jam dinding yang tergantung

"Sudah pukul 8, sepertinya aku harus segera membangunkan Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol

namja tinggi itu meninggalkan kopi nya diatas meja dan berjalan kearah kamar miliknya untuk membangunkan si mungil yang masih betah bergelut dengan selimut tebalnya

Dengan pelan Chanyeol membuka pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu lalu menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan didalam kamar miliknya, pandangan matanya melembut saat melihat Baekhyun tengah meringkuk dengan wajah yang nampak letih dan terlihat pucat

Chanyeol melangkah masuk dengan perlahan, sebelum akhirnya berhasil mendudukkan dirinya disisi kanan ranjang untuk menatap wajah milik Baekhyun yang bahkan sepertinya tidak terusik sedikitpun dengan kedatangannya

Chanyeol membawa salah satu tangan besarnya untuk membelai lembut puncak kepala Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil

" _Baby_ , Baekhyunnie...bangunlah" ucap Chanyeol dengan tetap membelai lembut surai _pink_ milik sang kekasih

Baekhyun nampak sedikit terusik didalam tidurnya dan beralih memunggungi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya tanpa berniat membuka kedua mata _puppy_ nya

Chanyeol mendengus geli

"hey, _Baby_ Baekkie. Kau tidak mau menghabiskan pagi natal denganku, hm?" Chanyeol memilih untuk ikut masuk kedalam selimut milik Baekhyun dan memeluk si namja mungil dari belakang sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun di antara helaian rambut _pink_ milik kekasihnya itu

Baekhyun mengerang kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya

"Aku masih mengantuk, sayang. Jangan bangunkan aku dulu" suara serak khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun tertangkap oleh telinga lebar Chanyeol

"Tapi sudah pukul 8, kita akan terlambat ke gereja jika kau masih tertidur seperti ini" Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher milik Baekhyun sambil terpejam untuk menikmati aroma bayi milik sang kekasih yang tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya

"kau berbau seperti bayi, Sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pelan tengkuk Baekhyun lalu kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun

"Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil

Hening diantara mereka sebelum si mungil membuka suaranya

"Kau sudah memasak untuk sarapan?"

"sudah, aku membuatkanmu roti bakar dan secangkir coklat panas"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih dipeluk oleh Chanyeol lalu mata puppy nya menatap wajah tampan milik Chanyeol yang sedang memandanginya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Maaf karena aku sering merepotkanmu, harusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita setiap harinya" Baekhyun mengelus pelan wajah Chanyeol sambil menatap wajah yang lebih tinggi dengan raut bersalah

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku tahu kau sibuk. Bukankah kita harus saling membantu, hm?"

tangan mungil Baekhyun beralih menyingkirkan poni milik Chanyeol yang menutupi dahi tegasnya

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa diriku jika tidak tinggal bersamamu. Aku mungkin akan jatuh sakit lebih sering karena terlalu banyak melewatkan waktu makanku" Baekhyun berucap lirih

Chanyeol menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang nampak kelelahan dengan kantung mata yang membuat wajah kekasihnya menjadi nampak buruk pagi ini

"Jangan sekali-sekali melewatkan waktu makanmu, aku tidak suka. Aku tahu kau memang sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal yang kau punya tapi kau tetap harus menjaga kesehatanmu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pelan kening yang lebih mungil lembut

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu ikut tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya

"Kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan sebelumnya bukan, _cantik_? Jangan pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk makan, _okay_?" Baekhyun sedikit merona saat mendengar kata ' _cantik_ ' yang diucapkan Chanyeol dengan nada lembut

 _'Aish! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau selalu berhasil membuatku berdebar seperti ini, sih?' monolog Baekhyun dalam hati_

Chanyeol menatap wajah pucat Baekhyun lalu mengelus pelan pipi putih milik kekasihnya itu

"Wajahmu pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Jangan khawatir." Baekhyun tersenyum lemah

"Kau akan bekerja malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya

"Chanyeol.."

"hm?"

"aku lelah" Baekhyun mencebik sambil menatap mata bulat Chanyeol

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut

"hey, kenapa bicara seperti itu,hm?"

"entahlah, aku sudah cukup lama menjadi penyanyi dan mungkin sekarang aku berada di titik jenuhku. Aku lelah.."

"bukankah ini impianmu? Kau tidak ingat dulu betapa kerasnya kau berlatih agar kau bisa terpilih untuk debut?, kau seperti bukan Baekhyun yang ku kenal, Baekhyun kekasihku tidak akan mudah menyerah seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol lembut

"Tapi ini melelahkan, Yeol. Di hari natal seperti ini aku hanya ingin menghabiskannya berdua denganmu seperti ini, tapi kau lihat? Aku masih harus bekerja bahkan di malam tahun baru nanti aku juga akan tetap bekerja" Baekhyun mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sang kekasih yang tengah menyimak ucapannya sambil tetap mengelus pelan punggung sempitnya

"Hey, itu berarti semua orang menyukaimu, Baek. Kau lihat? Bahkan fans-fansmu rela menggigil kedinginan hanya sekedar untuk melihat penampilanmu hm"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Baekhyun, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Aku tahu kau lelah tapi bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukkan suara indahmu itu? Sayang, dengar.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum padanya

"Jujur aku sedikit tidak setuju saat aku tahu kau akan bekerja penuh saat malam natal dan hari natal seperti ini, aku takut kau kelelahan.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya

"Tapi saat mengingat betapa beratnya usahamu untuk mencapai posisi seperti saat ini, aku benar-benar merasa lega dan bangga karena kekasihku ini akhirnya bisa mewujudkan mimpinya. Perasaan kecewa dan khawatirku berubah menjadi rasa bangga saat melihat penampilanmu, aku yakin itu juga yang dirasakan oleh para penggemarmu"

Baekhyun terenyuh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun ingin menangis lalu terkekeh kecil

"Kenapa menangis hm?" tanya Chanyeol lembut

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan

"Tapi aku ingin menghabiskan natal bersamamu~" rajuk Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

"Bukankah kita punya waktu sampai nanti siang? Aigoo, kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung mungil Baekhyun

"Tapi kita sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku ingin memelukmu seharian Yeol" Baekhyun mencebik lucu

Chanyeol menggeleng melihat kelakuan manja Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tetap terlihat imut di usianya yang sudah 25tahun itu ckck.

"Geure, bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu hari ini?" Baekhyun membolakan matanya lucu, jarang sekali Chanyeol mau meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Sepasang kekasih ini memang mempunyai kesibukan yang berbeda

"Kau mau? Aku bisa menitipkan Restaurant pada Sehun, aku yakin Sehun tidak akan keberatan"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias

"Ah, aku jadi bersemangat hari ini" senyum Baekhyun terkembang dan Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mendengus geli

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun lembut

"Kalau begitu ayo bersiap, kita benar-benar akan terlambat. Kau bahkan belum mandi dan sarapan" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol

"tapi gendong aku~" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada manja sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kau punya kaki sayangku, lalu kenapa minta di gendong? Tiba-tiba sekali"

Baekhyun mencebik

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi, ya ya?" mohon Baekhyun dengan tatapan imutnya

Chanyeol mendesah pelan lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan membelakangi Baekhyun lalu berjongkok tepat di samping ranjang

"Baiklah, ayo naik. Aku akan mengantarkan bayi besar ini untuk mandi"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum membawa lengan mungilnya melingkari leher milik kekasih tingginya, Chanyeol memegang erat kedua paha Baekhyun agar namja mungil itu tidak terjatuh saat digendong olehnya

"Chanyeollie harum.." Baekhyun mengendus leher Chanyeol sambil tersenyum senang saat Chanyeol menggendongnya ala _Piggy Back_

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun di gendongannya

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mandi. Tidak sepertimu"

Baekhyun memukul pelan pundak Chanyeol dengan satu tangannya yang bebas

"Menyebalkan!"

"Aigoo, hari ini selain manja kau juga jadi sensitif hm?" Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya

Chanyeol berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun lebih mudah untuk turun

"Sudah sampai. Mandilah yang bersih, bayi besar"

"Eung! Arraseo!" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh .

.  
.

 _31 Desember, Malam Tahun Baru_

" _Hyung_ kau tidak khawatir?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lalu kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya

"Apa maksdmu, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada diruangan milik Chanyeol

"kau tahu Baekhyun _hyung_ seorang artis, tentu Baekhyun _hyung_ punya begitu banyak teman lelaki. _Hyung_ tidak khawatir jika Baekhyun _hyung_ akan berselingkuh? Aku hanya penasaran, _hyung_ terlihat terlalu santai selama ini" ungkap Sehun jujur

Chanyeol terdiam lalu kembali menatap tv layar datar dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan penampilannya, senyum Chanyeol kembali mengembang sebelum namja tinggi itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sehun

"tentu aku khawatir, aku hanya pemilik restaurant kecil sementara Baekhyun adalah seorang bintang yang dikelilingi namja-namja yang tentunya lebih baik dariku"

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya

"Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana para namja itu merangkul mesra Baekhyun didepan kedua mataku. Aku tahu Baekhyun merasa bersalah tapi aku memakluminya, bukankah mereka hanya partner satu profesi? Meskipun sebenarnya aku cukup cemburu" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti Baekhyun _hyung_ memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena tertarik dengan namja lain, apa yang akan _hyung_ lakukan?"

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali menjawab

"Aku akan membiarkannya pergi, Baekhyun pantas untuk mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. Aku sadar jika selama ini aku belum bisa memberikannya apapun, aku hanya memiliki apartement yang sama sekali tidak mewah dan sebuah restaurant kecil. kau tahu? Aku sempat marah saat Baekhyun memilih untuk tinggal denganku"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol bingung

"Waeyo? Bukankah harusnya _hyung_ senang? Kalian bahkan sudah berpacaran sejak sekolah menengah, sudah seharusnya kalian tinggal bersama, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan

"Aku senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat wajah orang yang aku cintai setiap pagi saat aku bangun tapi aku sadar itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuk artis seperti Baekhyun tinggal"

" _Hyung_ mengatakannya langsung pada Baekhyun _hyung_?"

"Tentu, tapi saat melihat Baekhyun menangis dan memohon untuk tinggal bersama, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolak" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_

 _"Selamat tahun baru!"_

kedua namja yang tadinya terlibat perbincangan itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada tv layar datar yang menggantung dan menampilkan beberapa artis yang melambaikan tangan mereka sambil mengucapkan selamat tahun baru

"Eoh? Sudah jam 12 tepat?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian melihat langsung jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya

"Selamat tahun baru, Sehun-ah" Sehun beralih dari jam tangannya lalu tersenyum pada atasannya yang memang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sosok 'hyung' sambil berucap

"Selamat tahun baru, Chanyeol _hyung_ "

.

.

Baekhyun tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya sambil menunggu sang manajer yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya

"Baekhyun hyung?" Baekhyun yang masih terfokus pada ponselnya langsung mengangkat wajah nya

"jongin?" namja yang dipanggil Jongin itu langsung tersenyum cerah

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"Aku sedang menunggu manajerku, kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku? Ingin mengajak hyung pulang bersama" Jongin tersenyum kecil

Baekhyun mendengus geli, bukan rahasia lagi jika Jongin mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya

Namja tan yang merupakan salah satu anggota Boyband itu memang terang-terangan mendekatinya meskipun Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa ia sudah punya kekasih tapi Jongin seolah tidak peduli dan masih bersikukuh untuk mendekatinya

"Maaf, Jongin sepertinya lain kali, ne?" Jongin terlihat kecewa namun tetap tersenyum

"Kali ini saja hyung, ayolah~" Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan memohon

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya jengah

"Jongin, aku-"

"ah, kau disini Baek? Oh, Jongin-ssi?"

Jongdae -manajer Baekhyun memandang Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin membungkuk pelan

"aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun hyung pulang bersama, apakah boleh?"

Jongdae mengangguk paham lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun

"Baek, sepertinya kau harus pulang sendiri kali ini. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum maklum

"Geure, aku bisa menelfon taksi-"

"Pulang bersamaku saja Hyung, aku berjanji akan mengantarkanmu dengan selamat" Baekhyun hendak menggeleng dan menolak bantuan Jongin sebelum suara Jongdae menginterupsi percakapan mereka

"Pulanglah bersama Jongin, Baek. Terlalu berbahaya untuk artis sepertimu pulang menggunakan taksi selarut ini" Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Aku bisa menelpon Chanyeol-"

"Chanyeol pasti sibuk, Baek. Ini malam tahun baru, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah menyetujui ajakan Jongin untuk pulang bersama.

.  
.

Mobil sport mewah milik Jongin berhenti tepat didepan gedung apartemen Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap gedung apartemen sederhana didepannya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bertanya

" _Hyung_ tinggal disini?"

"ya, aku tinggal disini" Baekhyun membuka seat belt nya setelah memperbaiki helaian rambut _pink_ nya yang sedikit berantakan

"Di tempat seperti ini?" Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu disampingnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tersinggung

"Lalu apa salahnya?"

Jongin kembali menatap aneh Baekhyun

"kau seorang artis _hyung_ , lalu kenapa memilih tinggal di apartement kumuh seperti ini? apa kau tinggal bersama kekasihmu?"

"lalu apa masalahmu? Aku suka tinggal disini bersama kekasihku, ku peringatkan padamu Kim Jongin, jangan menghina tempat tinggal kekasihku" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin

"Ah, tentu saja ini pasti apartemen milik kekasihmu. _Hyung_ masih berpacaran dengan namja pemilik restaurant kecil itu?"

habis sudah kesabaran Baekhyun

"apa sebenarnya masalahmu, Kim Jongin?! Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti menghina kekasihku!"

Jongin tersenyum miring lalu menatap lekat wajah Baekhyun yang tengah memerah karena menahan emosinya

" _Wae?_ Bukankah memang benar? Kekasihmu itu harusnya tahu diri untuk segera memutuskanmu, ia bahkan hanya bisa memberikanmu tempat tinggal seperti ini, jika _hyung_ bersamaku akan membelikan-"

"cukup" Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya keudara

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jongin-ssi. Aku tidak peduli barang apapun yang bisa kau beri padaku, aku cukup bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang, aku mencintai kekasihku. Persetan dengan pekerjaannya tapi aku mencintainya dengan tulus, setidaknya Chanyeol masih memiliki sopan santun, tidak sepertimu" Baekhyun memandang Jongin sinis

Jongin membawa salah satu tangannya untuk membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun meskipun dihadiahi yang lebih tua dengan pandangan menusuk

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk pria miskin seperti Chanyeol. Putuskan Chanyeol dan jadilah kekasihku, _hyung_ " Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya lalu mendorong kasar pundak Jongin

"Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"menciummu didepan kekasihmu" ucap Jongin santai

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum kedua mata _puppy_ nya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka, mobil milik Jongin memang tidak menggunakan kaca yang gelap sehingga orang lain masih melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan di dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa namja tinggi itu lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung apartemen tanpa menoleh lagi kearah mobil mewah berisi Baekhyun dan Jongin

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bersalah

"Chanyeollie..." lirih Baekhyun

Dengan tangan mengepal Baekhyun melayangkan tamparan pada pipi namja tan disampingnya

"Aku membencimu, jangan berani-berani kau menghubungiku lagi sialan!" setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Jongin, Baekhyun keluar dari mobil yang ditumpanginya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras, mengabaikan Jongin yang memandangnya kesal

"Aish! Sial.." desis Jongin.

.  
.

Baekhyun berlari memasuki gedung Apartement dan memasuki lift dengan nafas terengah

 _Ting_!

Baekhyun melangkah cepat saat lift yang dinaikinya sampai dilantai tempat apartement nya dan Chanyeol berada.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya gugup sebelum membuka pintu apartement

Baekhyun melepas sepatu yang dipakainya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, Baekhyun mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Dengan langkah pelan Baekhyun memasuki apartemen dan mendapati punggung milik sang kekasih yang tengah memunggunginya sambil menuang air panas kedalam cangkir kopi miliknya

"Chanyeol.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih

"Kau sudah sampai? Ganti bajumu dan pergilah tidur" Chanyeol berucap tanpa membalikkan tubuh tingginya

Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol tengah menahan emosinya sekarang

"Chanyeol, aku-"

"kau tidak dengar ucapanku? Pergilah tidur, Baek. Aku tahu kau lelah" Chanyeol kembali sibuk mengaduk kopinya tanpa repot-repot untuk sekedar menatap Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, kau marah?" lirih Baekhyun

"marah? Aku tidak"

"kau marah." putus Baekhyun

"aku tidak" elak Chanyeol

"Kau..apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, Park Chanyeol!" meledak sudah emosi Baekhyun

"kau lelah Baekhyun, pergilah tidur. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti" Chanyeol masih enggan menatap Baekhyun yang ia yakin saat ini tengah menahan air matanya

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memukul punggung Chanyeol sedikit keras

"Berhenti mengabaikanku. Aku tahu kau marah padaku _hiks_ jangan mengabaikanku, Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun terisak pelan sambil tetap memukul punggung tegap sang kekasih

"Ya, aku marah. Bukan padamu tapi pada diriku sendiri" ucap Chanyeol

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis sesenggukan

Chanyeol menatap sendu Baekhyun seolah-olah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri tentang keputusan yang akan diambilnya

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita berpisah untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Chanyeol lirih

Jujur, Chanyeol kecewa saat setelah melihat namja asing tadi mencium kekasihnya. Chanyeol teringat pembicaraannya dengan Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol meringis pelan, dirinya yang hanya memiliki restaurant italia kecil dan hanya memiliki sebuah apartement sederhana seperti ini tidak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan namja bermobil mewah tadi. Baekhyun seorang bintang dan Baekhyun berhak untuk mendapat yang terbaik, Chanyeol berusaha memahaminya.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku tapi jangan seperti ini, Yeol..." mohon Baekhyun

"Hey, hanya sementara waktu. Aku perlu berpikir, Baek" Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan yang lebih mungil

"Aku dan Jongin tidak punya hubungan apapun, sungguh. Aku berani bersumpah" lirih Baekhyun

"Ini bukan hanya tentang Jongin, Baek..."

"lalu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku pikirkan tentang hubungan ini. Aku juga memberimu kesempatan untuk berpikir dan mencari sesorang yang pantas untukmu" Chanyeol berucap lirih lalu tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun menggeleng

" _Shiero!_ Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu walaupun hanya sementara. Aku menolak" ucap Baekhyun tegas

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya

"aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Tapi sungguh aku dan Jongin tidak punya hubungan apapun, Chanyeol. kumohon jangan seperti ini" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memohon

"Baekhyun ini hanya sementara, ada banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan...ini tentang kelanjutan hubungan kita "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih

"Kau benar-benar membenciku ya? Kau tidak percaya lagi padaku?" lirih Baekhyun sambil menunduk mencoba untuk menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang. Kau tahu bukan aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu? Aku hanya benci pada diriku sendiri"

hening sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku menyayangimu, sungguh. Tapi aku menyadari posisiku, aku hanya namja sederhana yang memiliki restaurant kecil dan apartement yang jauh dari kata mewah, sementara kau? Kau terkenal, manis, baik dan kau idaman setiap orang di korea sekarang. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu, aku tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa kau banggakan. Aku hanya parasit untukmu" Chanyeol tersenyum lirih sementara Baekhyun sudah terisak pelan dengan bahu bergetar sambil menunduk

"Aku tidak membenci profesimu, aku tahu itu impianmu tapi terkadang aku merasa kesal saat para artis lain mencoba menggodamu dan memandangku dengan pandangan mengejek."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya

"jadi, Baekhyun-ah ayo kita berpisah untuk sementara. Kau boleh mendekati siapapun, carilah namja yang baik dan bisa kau banggakan. aku tidak akan melarang, sungguh. Kau pantas bersama seseorang yang bisa membahagiakanmu dan memberikan tempat tinggal yang layak untukmu, tidak sepertiku" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, wajah manisnya sudah basah dengan air mata, Chanyeol merasa sakit dihatinya saat melihat Baekhyun menangis karenanya

"aku tidak pernah menganggapmu parasit" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika harus tidur di gubuk kecil sekalipun asalkan itu denganmu, aku tidak peduli bahkan jika aku harus jatuh miskin asal aku memilikimu ,tapi apa? Kau malah menyuruhku untuk menjauhimu dan mencari lelaki lain." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan terluka sedangkan Chanyeol masih bungkam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, sungguh." lirih Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata _puppy-nya_

Hening diantara mereka, Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan sendu dan dibalas yang lebih mungil dengan pandangan terluka

"Kau membuatku terluka, Chanyeol-ah. Kau seperti menyebutku namja penggila uang yang hanya akan menempel pada namja kaya raya yang bisa memberikanku apapun, tapi maaf...aku bukan namja seperti itu."

Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Aku kira kau bisa melihat ketulusanku, ternyata tidak ya?" Baekhyun tersenyum lirih lalu kembali menunduk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"KAU YANG HARUS MENDENGARKANKU, PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun

"Kau mau berpisah? Baiklah, akan ku kabulkan permintaanmu" Baekhyun menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol yang masih memegang bahunya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan sedih

Baekhyun melangkah cepat dengan air mata yang turun semakin deras, namja mungil itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan Chanyeol lalu mencari koper besar miliknya, setelah menemukan yang dicarinya Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya dari lemari milik Chanyeol dan memasukkannya acak kedalam koper hitam miliknya

"Baek! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan baju-baju itu, sekarang" Chanyeol menarik paksa tangan Baekhyun yang masih mengeluarkan paksa pakaian miliknya sambil terisak

"Bukankah kau yang meminta untuk berpisah? Lalu kenapa kau menghalangiku untuk mengemasi pakaianku, hah?!" teriak Baekhyun kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol

Baekhyun menutup koper miliknya lalu menatap tajam Chanyeol

"Terima kasih sudah menampungku selama ini. Aku pergi, aku tidak ingin menjadi parasit untukmu lebih lama lagi." Baekhyun membawa koper hitamnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik untuk menatap kekasihnya atau sudah berubah menjadi mantan kekasih?

"terima kasih untuk semuanya, Park Chanyeol. Selamat tinggal" Baekhyun membawa koper hitamnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya sedih

 _Blam!_

Baekhyun membanting pintu apartement dan Chanyeol tersadar

Baekhyun- _nya_ pergi..

Baekhyun pergi karena kebodohannya

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum tubuh tingginya terasa lemas dan membuatnya terduduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" lirih Chanyeol

 _malam itu, malam pergantian tahun terburuk bagi keduanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

sudah seminggu sejak pertengakaran hebat yang terjadi diantara keduanya, yang akhirnya membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkan apartement milik Chanyeol dengan isakan hebat yang membuat Jongdae _-sang manajer_ harus ikut membujuknya

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering kehilangan fokusnya membuat Jongdae sedikit kesulitan sekaligus cemas melihat kondisi sang artis

"Baekhyun? Kau baik-baik saja?" keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju ke studio photo untuk melakulan sesi pemotretan untuk salah satu majalah bergengsi Korea namun Jongdae menatap cemas wajah pucat Baekhyun yang tengah melamun sambil menopang dagu

"Kau melamun lagi, Baek"

"aku baik-baik saja, Jongdae-ah" balas Baekhyun sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela tanpa berniat menoleh kearah Jongdae yang tepat di samping kirinya

"Kau tampak kacau, ambilah cuti besok." ucap Jongdae sambil tetap fokus menyetir

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah

"Lebih baik aku bekerja daripada hanya tidur di apartement milikmu"

"kau tidak lihat wajahmu? Kau nampak buruk dengan kantung mata dan wajah pucatmu itu, ambilah cuti dan pergilah kemanapun yang bisa membuat _mood_ mu kembali. Terasa aneh saat kau hanya diam dan menurut padaku, aku seperti tidak mengenalmu" ungkap Jongdae

Hening diantara mereka

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya lalu berucap dengan nada pelan

"Jongdae-ah..."

"Hm?"

"bagaimana...bagaimana menurutmu jika aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan disebelah kanannya

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Kau gila?! Baek, aku memang tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan Chanyeol malam itu tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini"

"aku hanya ingin menjadi namja biasa yang tidak dikenal siapapun agar aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol tanpa harus menjadi beban untuk kekasihku" lirih Baekhyun

Jongdae menghela nafasnya. Malam setelah Baekhyun memilih meninggalkan apartement milik Chanyeol, namja mungil itu menelpon sang manajer dan meminta izin agar mau menampungnya sementara waktu dan beruntung Jongdae tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Baekhyun menangis sepanjang malam tanpa memberitahu Jongdae apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Jongdae memilih diam dan menemani Baekhyun yang menangis sambil menepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun sekedar untuk menangkan artis asuhannya itu mesikpun ia rasa itu tidak akan berguna karena tangis Baekhyun semakin pecah setelahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak akan membantumu lagi jika kali ini kau masih memilih untuk menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Sekarang, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." tuntut Jongdae

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Jongdae lalu mengangguk pelan sebelum setelahnya Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya tanpa terkecuali pada sang Manajer, Baekhyun tidak kuat menyimpannya sendiri dan ia rasa Jongdae adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan iba, atasannya itu tampak kacau selama seminggu ini.

Chanyeol sudah menceritakan keseluruhan cerita pada Sehun. Mulai dari cerita ia melihat Baekhyun dicium oleh teman sesama artisnya dan pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun yang akhirnya membuat kekasihnya itu mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi dari apartement sederhana miliknya.

" _hyung_.."

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Sehun

" _wae_?" Sehun menunjuk kearah pasta yang dimasaknya

"Kau membuat pastanya hancur, _hyung_."

Chanyeol dengan raut panik mengecek pasta yang sedari tadi diaduknya lalu mendesah kesal

"Kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak perlu khawatir" ucap Chanyeol pelan

" _Hyung_ bahkan jauh dari kata _'baik-baik saja'_ " Sehun meringis melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang mengerikan dengan kantung mata dan wajah pucatnya, selama seminggu ini Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak pulang ke Apartement nya dan lebih memilih tidur didalam ruangan kecil yang tersedia di Restaurant miliknya ini

"Kapan _hyung_ akan pulang?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu membuang pasta yang sudah hancur itu kedalam kantung plastik hitam disampingnya

"Entahlah, saat aku pulang aku hanya akan teringat dengan Baekhyun dan itu menggangguku, sungguh" Chanyeol masih membelakangi Sehun sambil menutup kedua matanya

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa _hyung_ bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Baekhyun _hyung_. Apa sebenarnya _hyung_ merasa tertekan selama ini karena status Baekhyun _hyung_ sebagai artis?" tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Kau benar. Sudah lama Aku merasa tertekan dengan kondisi seperti ini, aku merasa...tidak berguna?" Chanyeol berbalik lalu menunduk lemah

"Baekhyun begitu bersinar dan aku hanya bayang-bayang yang menganggu sinar terang Baekhyun"

Sehun menghela nafasnya

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Harusnya kemarin aku tidak menyanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu efeknya akan terjadi seperti ini"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lemah

"Bukan salahmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menatap sendu Chanyeol lalu membawa namja yang lebih tua untuk menyandarkan kepalanya dibahunya sementara Sehun memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

"berhenti berpikir jika _hyung_ seburuk itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf tapi sungguh aku tidak berniat membanding-bandingkan _hyung_ , karena aku tahu _hyung_ -ku ini yang terbaik" Chanyeol tersenyum lemah saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun

"sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Jujur, aku memang selalu memikirkan tentang hal itu belum lagi perlakuan namja-namja yang menyukai Baekhyun membuatku semakin tidak berguna dan malu pada Baekhyun"

Sehun menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan keras sambil bersungut kesal

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Pantas jika Baekhyun _hyung_ kesal dan memilih pergi, _hyung_ bicara seolah-olah hubungan kalian tidak akan berhasil. Kemana Park Chanyeol yang bersemangat dan selalu berpikir positif?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun

"aku merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun tapi aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun dan juga-"

"terbaik untuk Baekhyun _hyung_ atau terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri _hyung_?" Chanyeol bungkam lalu mengalihkan pandanganya dari tatapan tajam Sehun

" _hyung_ selalu mengatakan _'ini yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun'_ tanpa berpikir apa itu memang yang di inginkan Baekhyun _hyung_ atau hanya akal-akalan _hyung_ untuk lari dari ketakutan yang _hyung_ buat sendiri"

saat Chanyeol ingin membuka suaranya, Kyungsoo- salah satu pekerjanya mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya dan Chanyeol mengangguk paham lalu menatap Sehun

"kita bicara nanti"

Sehun mengangguk paham lalu mempersilahkan Chanyeol keluar dari dapur

.

.

Chanyeol menatap terkejut sosok Jongdae yang duduk disalah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung keluar restaurant, dengan langkah ragu Chanyeol mendekati Jongdae dan menepuk pundak Jongdae pelan

"Jongdae-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongdae yang tengah menikmati orange juice nya langsung menoleh saat mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang menjulang lalu mempersilahkan namja tinggi itu duduk disampingnya

Tepat setelah Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, Jongdae membuka suaranya

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Chanyeol-ah? Kau terlihat buruk"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya gugup lalu tersenyum canggung

"seperti yang kau lihat"

Jongdae mengangguk lalu meneguk pelan minumannya

"Tenang, aku kemari seorang diri. Baekhyun masih melakukan pemotretan di dekat sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit lega, karena jujur namja tinggi itu masih belum bisa bertatapan langsung dengan sosok kekasih mungilnya

"ternyata keadaan kalian sama mengerikannya, ckck" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah dan menggeleng iba

"Lihat kantung matamu itu, wajah yang pucat dan tubuh yang semakin kurus. Kalian berdua benar-benar mau menyiksa diri kalian masing-masing, eoh?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dengan raut bingung

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku dan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol polos

Jongdae ingin memukul pelan kepala Chanyeol jika saja ia tidak ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menemui kekasih artisnya ini

"Bodoh, tentu saja kalian berdua, siapa lagi? Orang bodoh yang tidak saling jujur satu sama lain dan akhirnya berpisah dengan cara dan alasan yang konyol "

hening sejenak karena Jongdae sedang menetralkan nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi

"Kau tahu Baekhyun juga tersiksa selama ini, hanya saja si bodoh itu tidak mau mengatakan apapun padamu karena Baekhyun takut kau khawatir"

Chanyeol menatap penasaran pada Jongdae

"Bisakah kau langsung ke intinya saja, Jongdae?" Chanyeol meringis melihat tatapan tajam Jongdae

Jongdae menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mulai menceritakan semua tentang bagaimana Baekhyun selalu membela Chanyeol jika para namja sesama artisnya menghina status sosial Chanyeol, tentang bagaimana Baekhyun berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang industri hiburan jika Baekhyun tahu mereka mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya ia melakukan itu semata-mata untuk menjaga perasaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terenyuh saat mendengar cerita dari Jongdae tentang bagaimana Baekhyun membelanya mati-matian saat seorang Kim Jongin menghinanya yang tidak bisa memberikan apapun pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku sempat _shock_ sebenarnya saat tahu kau meminta untuk berpisah" Jongdae menghela nafasnya sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Aku sedang kalut saat itu, aku kecewa pada Baekhyun tapi rasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri lebih besar dan aku kira dengan mengambil sedikit jarak bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik. Ternyata aku salah" Chanyeol berucap lirih

"Keadaan semakin memburuk, bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jongdae

"selama satu minggu ini, Baekhyun banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan bekerja tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya sendiri."

Chanyeol meringis pelan dan merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, karena sikap egoisnya ternyata berhasil melukai Baekhyun

"Kau tahu? Baekhyun bilang padaku bahwa ia berniat untuk berhenti menjadi seorang Artis"

Chanyeol membolakan matanya lalu menatap Jongdae

Jongdae kembali membuka suaranya

"Tentu saja aku menentangnya namun saat mendengar alasannya aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi"

"apa alasan Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol

" 'aku hanya ingin menjadi namja biasa yang tidak dikenal siapapun agar aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol tanpa harus menjadi beban untuk kekasihku' " Jongdae menirukan ucapan Baekhyun lalu menghela nafasnya pelan dan menoleh untuk menatap Chanyeol

"kalian berdua, jujurlah satu sama lain. Katakan apapun kecemasan kalian satu dengan yang lain, jangan terus menutupinya seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berpihak pada Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun berkorban banyak untukmu Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol tertegun lalu menunduk dengan wajah sendunya, menatap cincin couple miliknya yang melekat di jari manis kiri namja tinggi tersebut

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..." lirih Chanyeol

Jongdae tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan bahu tegap Chanyeol

"temui Baekhyun dan cobalah untuk jujur tentang perasaan kalian masing-masing. Baekhyun juga tersiksa Chanyeol-"

Jongdae mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang berada dikantongnya dengan dahi berkerut Jongdae mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga setelah menggeser ikon hijau dilayarnya

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"ah, _ne waeyo_? Kau sudah selesai?."

Jongdae menatap Chanyeol lalu berucap tanpa suara

'Baekhyun'

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti

"Aku? Aku keluar untuk membeli makanan, kau ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"..."

"Ah, _arraseo_. Aku akan langsung kesana"

 _pip_

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan wajah penasaran

Jongdae kembali menaruh ponselnya kedalam saku celananya sambil bergumam pelan

"Baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjannya dengan cepat ternyata ckck"

"Jongdae-ah.."

Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum canggung

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan makan siang untuk Baekhyun padamu? Aku sedikit khawatir Baekhyun tidak menjaga pola makannya dengan benar karena sibuk bekerja" Chanyeol mengusap pelan tengkuknya

Jongdae tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Tentu saja. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu membuatkan makan siang untuk Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit dan menuju kedapur untuk membuat pasta keju kesukaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae curiga

"Dimana kau mendapat pasta ini?"

"aish, tinggal memakannya apa susahnya, Baekhyun-ah. Berhenti bertanya"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal

"Aku kan hanya penasaran lagipula darimana kau tahu aku suka pasta keju?"

Baekhyun mengaduk pelan pasta dipangkuannya dan menyendokkan pasta yang terlihat lezat itu kedalam mulutnya

Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya

"Hanya menebak"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu memakan pastanya dalam diam, Baekhyun mengecap rasa pasta yang dimakannya dan tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok sang kekasih tingginya yang biasa membuatkanya pasta keju yang sama lezatnya dengan pasta yang tengah ia makan kini

Baekhyun jadi merindukan sosok Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu menjauhkan bungkusan berisi pasta keju yang dimakannya tadi

"Apa pastanya tidak enak?" tanya Jongdae tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Sangat enak bahkan sangat mirip dengan pasta buatan Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis

Baekhyun menoleh kesebelah kanannya dan pandangannya tertuju pada satu restaurant italia mungil diseberang jalan yang nampak cukup ramai

Baekhyun mendesah kecil ,Jongdae yang melihat wajah muram Baekhyun membuka suaranya

"Mau mampir untuk melihat Chanyeol? Kau merindukannya bukan?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menatap Jongdae

"apakah boleh?"

Jongdae mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"Tentu. ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

.  
.

disinilah Baekhyun, diam disalah satu kursi yang ada disudut restaurant milik Chanyeol, lengkap dengan alat penyamarannya yang berhasil mengecoh para pelanggan lain.

Baekhyun mendesah lega lalu pandangannya beralih menatap sosok yang selama seminggu ini dirindukannya

 _Itu Chanyeol..._

Dengan baju chef nya dan apron hitamnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanan namja tinggi itu

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk menerima pesanan dan melayani tamu lain, Baekhyun bisa melihat kantung mata Chanyeol dan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu

"Aku merindukanmu, Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun berucap dari balik masker yang dipakainya

.  
.

sudah 20 menit Baekhyun melewatinya dengan hanya memandang sosok Chanyeol dalam diam

Sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menaiki panggung kecil yang berada disisi kanan Restaurant

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat Chanyeol memangku gitarnya sambil memandang para pelanggannya termasuk dirinya- meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyadari kehadirannya sekarang

"ehem! Selamat siang semuanya" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku bernyanyi disini, kali ini bolehkah aku kembali bernyanyi?" Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat mendengar para pelanggannya berteriak _"ne!"_ dengan serempak

Chanyeol membasahi kerongkongannya lalu kembali membuka suaranya

"Jika waktu itu aku bernyanyi untuk merayakan hari jadiku dan kekasihku, kali ini aku akan bernyanyi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya pada kekasihku. aku akan mengungkapkannya lewat sebuah lagu didepan kalian semua, aku harap kalian tidak akan keberatan mendengar ungkapan hatiku ini" Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum memetik gitar akustiknya

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdegup kencang saat mendengar petikan gitar dan suara berat milik kekasihnya mulai terdengar didalam Restaurant yang mendadak hening

 _ **Jika aku terpenjara dan kita kehilangan semuanya hari ini**_

 _ **Katakanlah sejujurnya masihkah kau mencintaiku seperti biasa?**_

 _ **Jika kutunjukkan padamu kekuranganku, jika aku tak bisa tegar**_

 _ **Katakanlah sejujurnya masihkah kau mencintaiku seperti biasa?**_

 _ **Sekarang,**_

 _ **Jika aku menentukan hidupku**_

 _ **Akankah kau tetap di sisiku?**_

 _ **Ataukah kau akan ucapkan selamat tinggal?**_

 _ **Bisakah kau katakan sekarang?**_

 _ **Jika aku tak mampu membelikanmu hal-hal mewah dalam hidup**_

 _ **Sayang, akankah itu tak mengapa?**_

 _ **Ayolah, tunjukkan padaku memang tak mengapa**_

 _ **Kasih, katakan padaku akankah kau rela mati untukku?**_

 _ **Akankah kau rela habiskan seluruh hidupmu denganku?**_

 _ **Akankah kau ada untuk selalu menemaniku?**_

 _ **Katakan padaku akankah kau benar-benar menangis untukku?**_

 _ **Sayang, jangan bohong padaku**_

 _ **Jika aku tak punya apa-apa**_

 _ **Kuingin tahu akankah kau tetap di sisiku?**_

 _ **Yang kumau hanyalah seseorang yang tak inginkan banyak hal**_

 _ **Seseorang yang kutahu bisa kupercaya**_

 _ **Yang bisa ada tetap di sini saat uangku menipis**_

 _ **Jika aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain cinta**_

 _ **Akankah itu cukup?**_

 _ **Sayang, aku ingin tahu**_

 _ **Katakan padaku akankah kau menginginkanku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku akankah kau menelponku**_

 _ **Jika kau tahu aku tak suka berpesta**_

 _ **Karena aku butuh seseorang yang selalu di sisiku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku apakah kau membutuhkanku**_

 _ **Katakan padaku apakah kau mencintaiku**_

 _ **Karena aku butuh seseorang menemaniku seumur hidup**_

 _ **Jika aku kehilangan semuanya hari ini**_

 _ **Masihkah kau akan mencintaiku seperti biasa?**_

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya lalu menatap sosok bertopi hitam yang duduk tepat dipojokan dengan kacamata dan maskernya

 _Itu Baekhyun_

mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengelabui orang lain tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membuka suaranya

"Lagu tadi aku nyanyikan untuk kekasihku. Aku ingin meminta maaf karena sudah menyakiti hatinya, maaf karena selama ini aku tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan selalu canggung, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan jelas. Tapi jika saat ini kau mendengar lagu yang ku nyanyikan tadi, aku harap kau mengerti kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"Aku ketakutan dan malu, aku merasa tidak pantas dan memilih untuk berpisah demi kebaikanmu, tapi aku salah...aku melakukannya hanya karena aku berusaha melarikan diri, maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol tulus

Baekhyun menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh sambil menatap sosok Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum tipis menatapnya

"Bodoh.." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada bergetar dari balik masker yang dipakainya

Suara Baekhyun terdengar nyaring hingga membuat para pelanggan yang tadinya menatap Chanyeol balik menatapnya

"Dasar bodoh _hiks_.."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya sebelum menaruh gitar akustik yang tadi masih dipangkuannya dan berjalan pelan kearah Baekhyun yang masih memandangnya sambil terisak kecil

"Harusnya _hiks_ aku yang menanyakan itu padamu bodoh "

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berhenti tepat di depan meja yang Baekhyun duduki

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah tampan milik kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum kecil

Namja mungil itu melepas topi dan membuka masker dan kacamata miliknya lalu berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol dengan mata yang basah dan hidung yang memerah

Chanyeol nampak terkejut melihat tindakan Baekhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa pelanggan yang terkejut melihat sosok Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah Artis terkenal tengah berdiri sambil menangis dan saling bertatapan dengan kekasih tingginya

Chanyeol yakin fofo mereka berdua akan segera tersebar dan hubungan mereka akan segera terungkap

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu. Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku jika aku kehilangan pekerjaanku? Apa kau masih mau bersamaku yang selalu bersikap manja dan kekanakan seperti ini? Apa kita akan kembali bersama jika aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih

"Baek, pakai kembali masker dan topi mu"

Chanyeol takut jika karir Baekhyun akan terganggu jika hubungan mereka terungkap

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya memandangnya tanpa berniat memakai kembali penyamarannya membuat Chanyeol sedikit gemas, dengan sedikit tergesa Chanyeol mengambil topi yang tergeletak diatas meja dan memakaikannya dikepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun kembali melepas dan membantingnya ke lantai Restaurant

"Aku tidak peduli jika semua orang tahu tentang hubungan kita! aku tidak akan peduli jika karirku terganggu bahkan aku tidak peduli jika semua fans ku kecewa jika mereka tahu aku menjalin hubungan denganmu!"

"Baekhyun.."

"Chanyeol, aku bahkan akan melepaskan pekerjaanku jika itu bisa membuatmu tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi menjauh darimu dan menyerah dengan hubungan kita. Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bangga tapi jika karena pekerjaan dan semua uang yang aku miliki ini membuatku kehilangamu maka aku memilih untuk melepaskan semuanya"

Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya

"Untuk apa aku bertahan dengan semua ini jika aku harus kehilanganmu?" lirih Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku..." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun yang basah karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Jangan berpikir untuk berhenti, ini salahku yang tidak pernah jujur padamu tentang ketakutanku selama ini"

Baekhyun menatap sosok Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah

"Maafkan keegoisanku Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya takut kau akan berpikir untuk meninggalkanku, kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupanku, aku hanya takut kau akan menderita jika bersamaku"

"Aku bahkan lebih memilih untuk hidup menderita asalkan itu denganmu" cicit Baekhyun

"Hey, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup menderita" Chanyeol menegur Baekhyun pelan

"Maafkan aku dan semua pikiran burukku, aku hanya takut. Kau sempurna,Baek. Kau cantik, baik dan kepribadianmu yang ceria menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untukmu, pasti banyak namja yang berebut untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Aku hanya merasa aku tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa ku jadikan alasan untuk tetap bersamamu, aku takut membuatmu malu"

Baekhyun menggeleng

"Aku tidak peduli dengan lelaki manapun yang mengatakan mereka menyukaiku. Bagiku, aku hanya mencintai satu orang dan orang itu adalah kau, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang jika bukan karena kau yang selalu berada disampingku saat aku berada dalam masa sulitku. Aku tidak pernah malu dengan keadaanmu. bagiku kau adalah sosok lelaki yang selama ini aku cari, kau lelaki sederhana yang memiliki cinta yang besar dan aku akan sangat bodoh jika aku melepaskanmu demi namja lain yang baru aku kenal"

Chanyeol tertegun lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan takjub, kenapa ia bisa berpikir Baekhyun akan meninggalkannya? Bahkan Baekhyun benar-benar tulus mencintainya. Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil membuka kedua matanya, benar yang Sehun katakan bahwa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan dengan alasan _'demi kebaikan Baekhyun'_ hanya karena Chanyeol ingin melarikan diri dan menutup matanya untuk melihat ketulusan Baekhyun dan hanya memilih terjebak pada pikiran buruk yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa malu sekarang, sungguh.

"Kau pasti merasa sulit selama seminggu ini karena keegoisanku. Maafkan aku, Baek" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya

"Bahkan aku harus mengorbankan perasaan kita berdua tanpa berpikir itu akan membuatmu dan diriku terluka pada akhirnya, aku yakin kau kecewa padaku"

Chanyeol menunduk lesu

"Setelah kau pergi, Aku bahkan memilih untuk meninggalkan apartement kita dan tinggal disini. Aku merasa semakin bersalah saat mengingat bagaimana kau menangis malam itu. Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Dengan tinggal di Apartement hanya akan membuat perasaan bersalah dan kerinduanku semakin besar"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mendekatkan jarak keduanya

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya hingga bertatapan dengan Baekhyun

Keduanya memilih untuk saling memandang satu sama lain dalam diam, berusaha menyelami isi pikiran dari pasangan masing-masing lewat tatapan penuh kerinduan mereka

Sebelum yang lebih mungil bergerak lebih dulu untuk memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Bodoh" Baekhyun membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Chanyeol sambil mencengkram erat baju khas chef milik Chanyeol

"Jangan suruh aku untuk menjauhimu lagi, aku tidak sanggup hidup berjauhan darimu"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggul Baekhyun lalu kedua tangan besarnya naik untuk mengelus pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf. apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya?"

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun mengangguk pelan didalam dekapannya

"Tapi berjanjilah satu hal"

"Hm?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Chanyeol

"Berjanjilah untuk mengatakan apapun padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan, jangan memendamnya sendiri. Kejujuran adalah faktor terpenting dalam suatu hubungan dan juga...jangan pernah lagi memaksaku menjauhimu dan menyerah dengan hubungan ini, karena aku tidak akan pernah pergi lalu menyerah begitu saja meskipun keadaan akan menjadi sangat sulit, berjanjilah padaku ini terakhir kalinya kau bersikap seperti ini"

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan berusaha berubah menjadi sosok yang pantas untukmu dan aku benar-benar minta maaf karena keegoisanku ternyata membuatmu sakit hati, maafkan aku Baekhyunnie"

Chanyeol mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun lalu dibalas Baekhyun dengan mengalungkan tangan mungilnya dileher jenjang Chanyeol

"Tetaplah menjadi Chanyeol-ku yang sederhana dan selalu ada disisiku seburuk apapun keadaanku, aku tidak butuh apapun atau siapapun. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan memandang mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang kini tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Tentu.."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tetap memandang wajah milik Baekhyun yang kini terlihat kacau karena habis menangis namun bagi Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu akan selalu tampak mengagumkan bagaimanapun kondisinya

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan menyempatkan tersenyum sebelum mencium lembut bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang sudah benar-benar dirindukannya

Bukan ciuman yang menuntut, hanya sekedar ciuman lembut yang menyampaikan seberapa dalam perasaan yang keduanya punya

Baekhyun tersenyum didalam ciumannya lalu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di depan bibir Baekhyun

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mengira jika kejadian di Restaurant nya beberapa waktu yang lalu akan menjadi berita besar dan itu memang terbukti

Semua media baik cetak maupun online penuh dengan fotonya dan Baekhyun yang tengah berpelukan dan berciuman mesra

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan lalu menutup koran yang dibacanya saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun untuk segera sarapan

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu miliknya, sesampainya di pintu dapur Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun dengan semangat menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya pagi ini

"Selamat pagi, Sayang"

Baekhyun membalik tubuh mungilnya lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"Hey, selamat pagi. Duduklah, tunggu sebentar aku sedang membuatkanmu kopi"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat melihat Baekhyun kembali fokus dengan kopi buatannya lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang takjub sarapan yang dibuat Baekhyun pagi ini

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum sambil mebawa secangkir kopi hitam dan meletakannya di depan Chanyeol

"Sudah lama aku tidak memasak untukmu, karena beberapa hari ini aku punya waktu jadi aku akan menggunakan semua kemampuan memasakku"

Baekhyun memang diberikan libur beberapa minggu setelah hubungannya dan Chanyeol terungkap, pihak agensi dengan berbaik hati mendukung hubungan keduanya dan memberikan mereka sedikit waktu untuk sekedar berlibur berdua. Banyak fans Baekhyun yang mendukung hubungan keduanya tapi tentu ada beberapa pihak yang tidak suka karena Baekhyun lebih memilih sosok sederhana seperti Chanyeol ketimbang berkencan dengan sesama artis, tapi Baekhyun hanya menutup kedua mata dan telinganya saat melihat komentar dan ucapan yang menghina kekasihnya, bagi Baekhyun mereka tidak berhak untuk mengatakan keburukan tentang Chanyeol karena yang mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik adalah dirinya, bukan orang lain. dirinya dan Chanyeol sepakat untuk mengabaikan semua komentar negatif yang hanya akan membuat hubungan mereka kembali memburuk nantinya .

"Cobalah, mungkin tidak seenak buatanmu tapi aku yakin ini lumayan"

Baekhyun mengambil sesendok pasta keju dan daging lalu menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Chanyeol

"Bagaimana? Apakah enak?"

Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya lalu tersenyum lebar setelah berhasil menelan pasta yang disuapkan Baekhyun

"Sangat lezat! Apapun yang kau buat dengan tanganmu selalu lezat di lidahku. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukan masakanmu"

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil lalu mengecup bibir tebal milik Chanyeol

"Jja, kalau begitu habiskanlah. Aku memasakannya khusus untukmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat lalu menatap masakan Baekhyun dengan pandangan berbinar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya

.

.

Baekhyun dengan masker dan topinya berjalan bergandengan dengan Chanyeol yang juga menggunakan masker dan kacamata untuk menutupi wajah keduanya, ini semua ide Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat sedikit merajuk saat Chanyeol menyodorkan masker dan topi miliknya, untuk apa harus melakukan penyamaran lagi? Toh, semua orang sudah tahu tentang hubungan mereka dari pernyataan resmi yang langsung disampaikan pihak agensi Baekhyun

Tapi dengan sejuta rayuan Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menuruti permintaan namja tinggi tersebut.

Keduanya berjalan ditengah keramaian dengan tangan saling menggenggam erat, pertokoan mewah dan pejalan kaki lain menjadi pemandangan untuk mereka berdua

Suasana cukup ramai terbukti dengan banyaknya pasangan muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktu sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan bersama orang yang disayangi sambil bergandengan tangan

Chanyeop terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti, namja tinggi itu berbalik dan menatap Baekhyun dalam diam

"Ayo kita hentikan semua ini" ucap Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun kembali membuka topi dan maskernya didepan banyak pasang mata dan juga melepaskan kacamata dan masker yang dipakainya sehingga mereka sekarang berhsil menjadi tontonan para pejalan kaki yang kebetulan mengenali mereka

"Baek..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan tersenyum lembut

"Jangan takut dengan anggapan orang lain tentangmu, bagiku kau adalah yang terbaik. Mulai sekarang jangan malu lagi untuk menggandeng tanganku didepan semua orang, aku milikmu. Dan jangan malu karena memiliki aku"

Pandangan keduanya beradu, Baekhyun dengan tangan mungilnya mengelus pelan rahang tegas milik Chanyeol sebelum berjinjit untuk mencium kekasihnya yang sepertinya tampak masih shock dengan tindakan yang dilakukannya

Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya saat merasakan bibir lembut Baekhyun menghisap pelan bibirnya

"Baek, semua orang menatap kita" Chanyeol berucap pelan saat Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya

"Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin mencium kekasihku lalu apa salahnya?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa dengan tetap memandang mata bulat Chanyeol

Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun lalu dengan tangannya Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun yang kini tersenyum lebar

"Dasar nakal.."

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam ciuman menyenangkan yang lembut dan berhasil membuat keduanya berdebar hebat

Keduanya tidak lagi mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan takjub

Chanyeol berucap pelan disela ciumannya

"Byun Baekhyun, ayo menikah"

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
